


Vessel to Happiness

by Flammenkobold



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dragonfucking, Dragons, Fucked With Hilt Of A Weapon, Held Down, Implied Mpreg, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Object Insertion, Other, Oviposition, Rimming, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Princess Sasana had been kidnapped many times. The last time by a dragon she fell in love with, this time by someone she considered far worse - the prince she was supposed to be married to. Luckily for her and the dragon Dalmar, Prince Alfen never paid much attention to her. Unluckily for him that ends up with him pinned to the floor and used for their amusement instead.





	Vessel to Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



Princess Sasana had been kidnapped many times. She had been kidnapped for ransom as a child, kidnapped as a hostage as a teenager, and finally robbed from her country as spoils of war as a young woman. She had been kidnapped last by a dragon on the day of her wedding. Though she would classify that one rather as a rescue. It hadn’t been too long ago, when one of the last dragons in Erelia had come for revenge on those that had slain its kind - its hoard and family. 

Sasana had understood their pain all too well. So much had been taken from her as well. They had come to kill her and when they had realized how little she meant to the dynasty, they had offered her a choice. She had taken it, and she had not regretted it and never meant to do so either. When the dragon had carried her away on their back that night, she had fallen in love. She had fallen ever deeper since then.

Now she was dragged away from her new home again.

The man she had been promised to, the man who was to be her husband - her jailor - had come to rescue her after all. Not out of love, not out of care, but because Prince Alfen considered her his trophy, his property and having her kidnapped was an insult to his pride.

He didn’t listen when she told him to leave her alone. Insisted that she needed rescuing from the monster. “The only monster here is you,” she sneered and he didn’t even pay her words any attention.

When Dalmar came swooping down from the sky Alfen pushed her back and drew his sword, the defense amulet around his neck glowing brightly as did his sword. He did not pay Sasana any mind and that was his mistake. She tore the chain on which the amulet hung and it fell uselessly to the ground. Then she slammed a stone into his skull and when Alfen staggered, the grip on his sword slipping, Dalmar simply landed on him.

“What are you doing?” he cried with outrage, which turned into a panicked gasp as Dalmar grazed their claws over his back, not drawing blood - for now, just making a point.

Sasana picked up the amulet and threw it far away and then picked up the sword Alfen had dropped and inspected it. “And with this toothpick you wished to kill them?” 

_There must be better uses for that,_ Dalmar commented in her mind and she nearly laughed, a wicked idea gripping her. She send it back to them and Dalmar huffed in amusement. 

_Oh why not, let’s have some fun._

“I would not move, dear Alfen,” she said out loud, her voice dripping with honey-sweet malice. “Unless you wish to end up burned to cinders.” Dalmar snorted and a waft of hot air blew Alfen’s hair into his eyes.

She used the sword to cut open his belt and trousers. He had foolishly come her without a proper armor, thinking his amulet would be all that was needed.

She ignored his protests and his panicked words as he started to realize what she was about to do.

“You come here thinking you can just take what you want, kill everything in your way to get to that,” she said, weighing her options. She could do it brutally, or she could… she could do something else, she realized, something that she hadn’t thought to be an actual option until now. One that could be seized. 

So instead of impaling him on his own sword, or just ramming the hilt into his dry entrance, like no doubt he would’ve done with his cock in their wedding night to her, she reached for the small flask of oil at her own belt and liberally applied it to the hilt instead.

“For you we’re just things to be conquered and put in your collection, aren’t we?” Sasana muttered against the shell of his ear. Alfen whimpered. “Well, we’re neither.” She drove the hilt of the sword into him, wringing a pitiful scream out of Alfen. “You should learn that.” Sasana leaned away and watched as Alfen tried to struggle against Dalmar, and against her.

He let out a ragged sob as Dalmar's claws dug deeper into his shoulder blades, not enough to cut through the leather armor, not yet, but more than enough to make a point Prince Alfen should've already learned.

There was no getting away from here, not for him, not unless they decided otherwise.

Sasana ran a hand through his hair. “Now, now, Princes don't cry, didn't you know?” she echoed his mother's words. The ones she had said to her on the day it was decided that she should marry him. “Can't you withstand more than that.”

“Pl-please,” he muttered into the dirt.

The gust of wind from Dalmar's snort picked up a few dried leaves.

“No,” she said and drove the handle deeper into his hole, not cruelly but with emphasis. “Now stop blabbering, it'll be all over sooner.”

Dalmar turned their gaze to her, inquiring. She leaned her head to the side, mouthing “Well.” She wasn't about to tell him what she had really planned for him. Until today it had just been a fantasy between Dalmar and her and realizing that they could actually have this was still sinking in.

“Please,” Alfen repeated. “Please I'll give you everything you want!” She rolled her eyes in synch with Dalmar.

“Oh shut up,” she said and with her free hand retrieved her handkerchief from her pocket and stuffed it into his mouth. Then she returned her attention to fucking him with his sword. She worked the hilt carefully in his hole, deliberately making sure to not damage anything. He needed to be loose and open for Dalmar, not bleeding.

The ridges of the sword caught on the sensitive skin of his entrance and Sasana watched fascinated how it made Alfen twitch in response.

 _Lovely_ , Dalmar’s rumbling voice in her head confirmed.

She drizzled some more oil over his skin and started to rhythmically work the hilt. The desperate, pitiful sounds Alfen made, the way his body responded, it made her wet as well. Dalmar sniffed at the air and gave a pleased grumbling sound that reverberated through her and only made her more slick.

 _Go on, my love,_ they encouraged her, not that she needed much of it. Sasana hiked up her skirt and pressed her hand against her cunt for a little relief. She sighed.

“Will you look at that, Alfen,” she muttered. “You got me wet after all.”

He did turn his head, his eyes wide and his cheeks tear streaked, a bit of spit soaking through the handkerchief. He wasn’t the only one watching. Dalmar’s gaze was on her too, heavy and heady and admiring. The unabashed desire in their eyes was one of the reasons she had fallen in love with them fully.

Sasana slid two fingers into herself, easily. Even as she pleasured herself the fear in Alfen’s face didn’t diminish and she revelled in the power she had over him nearly as much as she revelled in the desire with which Dalmar regarded her.

Alfen twitched and let out another whine through the gag as she started to fuck him with the hilt of the sword in rhythm with her other hand. It didn’t take her long before she was close and she had to remove the hilt from Alfen’s hole to focus on herself. Dalmar knew it too, their head leaning to the side, their pupil’s turning into slits.

 _Please_ , she thought at them. They did not need more encouragement. Lightning fast their head moved forward, between her spread legs. Alfen let out a muffled scream as the weight on his back shifted and Dalmar’s claws drew blood.

They nosed at her thigh, their breath tickling over her cunt and she repeated her plea. Dalmar’s long, thick tongue flickered out and over where she needed it right then. Expertly - practiced - and always more than welcome. They worked her hard and fast until she came whimpering; they worked her through the aftershocks, drinking in her slick. When Sasana finally caught her breath she felt Dalmar’s curious and amused thoughts skittering across the edges of her mind.

_What is it?_

_You taste delicious. But what do you think he might taste like?_

_I never wished to find out._

Dalmar hummed _._

 _I only said_ I _wished not,_ she thought back cheekily _, You could always try._ Sasana took a deep outwards breath and then added: _He needs more preparation anyway._

Dalmar’s nostrils flared. _Are you sure?_

_Yes, my love, yes. Just like we discussed. Just like we dreamed. If nothing else he can serve as a vessel to our happiness._

The scales around Dalmar’s neck flared in fondness. _Very well, my love._

Dalmar turned their attention to the captive prince and Sasana watched with interest as they twisted their long neck to reach his ass with their tongue, while still keeping him pinned beneath their hind legs.

Alfen finally managed to spit out the makeshift gag and shrieked. It didn’t deter Dalmar and Sasana let him continue screaming himself hoarse for a bit, until it became annoying to her ears.

She got up and picked up the sword, slamming the hilt with which she had fucked him into his head. “Be quiet,” she ordered him. He let out a weak moan, but did stop screaming. Sasana ran her free hand through his hair, gently, before grabbing it and forcing his head back painfully, so he had to look at her. Tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes and he looked desperately at her. 

“Do you even know what honour you’re given?” His breath was ragged and he barely managed to stutter out another please. “They’re the most majestic being in this world, more than your family could ever dream of being,” she said viciously. “But don’t worry, Alfen, you’ll get an even greater honour than being fucked by a dragon, you’ll carry our child for us.”

This was the first time Alfen struggled, really struggled, since Dalmar had pinned him beneath their claws and he screamed. She slammed his head on the ground and angrily she stuffed the handkerchief back into his mouth.

“Now listen, you insignificant little worm. Be thankful for it. Because this is the only way you will live,” she hissed. He stopped struggling then, but his entire body was shaking still, tears now running freely and seeping into the forest floor. “If you behave you’ll make this so much easier for yourself.” She took a deep breath, calmed herself, and again ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair. “Maybe you’ll even find pleasure in it. Now hush, relax, or this is going to hurt far more than it needs to.” 

Dalmar hummed in amusement, their keen ears having picked up her words. They turned their head back and Sasana watched their tongue flickering over their sharp teeth before disappearing. 

She raised an eyebrow in question and Dalmar gave her the equivalent of a shoulder shrug, the movement making Alfen let out another pitiful weak sound. 

_Not as good as you,_ they said. Sasana snorted. _But he will do, you were right, there is some magic left I can use for our purpose._

They had talked about it, about giving Dalmar back a proper hoard, with a cherished family, with her as their lover, and children hatched from their eggs. She had wanted to carry them, but they had not wanted to risk her, in case there were complications or the remaining magic in her not strong enough to withstand the transformation needed. If Alfen’s inbred family line had been good for anything, it had been to keep the old blood in, the one that responded well to Dalmar’s magic.

“Do it,” she said aloud. 

Dalmar roared and unfurled their wings in delight. When they lifted themselves up into the air their wings created gusts of wind that blew Sasana’s hair out of her face and lifted the surrounding leaves off the ground.

Alfen shook quietly under her hand, still sobbing. “Hush,” she told him again and expertly turned to sword to press the sharp blade against his neck. “Now lay still.”

Dalmar twisted around, swept gracefully down again. Around them the air shimmered with barely contained magic. When they landed again they nearly glowed with it, their scales glinting like they were reflecting sunlight.

Sasana felt herself growing wet again. “Oh Alfen,” she whispered, “You’re in for a real treat.” The prince had stilled, whether it was because he also felt the change in the wind and air around them, or in himself, or if he had finally accepted his fate, Sasana didn’t know, nor did she care.

She watched enraptured as Dalmar’s cock unsheathed itself from the soft folds below their belly. In the past few weeks she had taken it so many times and with more enthusiasm then she had ever thought to have in her. Granted, her only other alternative so far had been Alfen. She had always detested him and felt disgusted by the mere sight of him, no matter how much the ladies at court had swooned over him and his noble profile. The first time she had even remotely considered him attractive was right now, defeated and meant as a vessel for Dalmar’s eggs. 

_When I am done with him, I shall pay attention only to you again, my heart_ , Dalmar promised. They did not need to, she knew that and she anticipated it then, but for now they had other plans. So she let Dalmar quietly know. A wave of warm fondness and love washed over her thoughts, followed by something headier at the thought of filling the prince up with their eggs. 

_You were part of my kind’s near extinction, now you shall be our tool for bringing them back._

Alfen flinched at the voice he heard for the first time in his mind. Sasana watched panic rise in his eyes again. “Don’t even think about it,” she said sharply and pressed his face into the dirt again. “Remember, this is the only thing keeping you alive.” She moved so her knee was pressing into his neck, one hand gripping his hair, the other pressing the tip of the sword to his back. “Behave.” She turned her head and watched Dalmar expectantly. They looked back at her with burning eyes, literal sparkles swirling around their irises.

In fascination she watched as they mounted Alfen, slowly, carefully almost, to not damage anything needed for Alfen to carry their eggs until it was time to retrieve them for their hatching.

Inch by inch their cock vanished into Alfen’s hole. Under her hand she could feel the prince still shaking involuntarily, but he didn’t even attempt to move on his own now. When Dalmar was deep enough in him, they let out a satisfied rumble. _He’s so very tight,_ they let her know and their pleasure made her smile.

Then she saw the base of their cock swell as the first egg made it through, and she had to look away for a bit, swallowing her desire and her envy. Dalmar prodded at her mind gently, questionioning and she shook her head. _Continue my love, I’ll come around in a second_. So she did and when Alfen let out a high, terrified whimper she managed to look over in time to see the thick bulge vanish fully in Alfen’s hole.

Then Dalmar pressed the next egg into him, and the next. Sasana watched entranced by then. Those would be her children too, soon. By the time Dalmar pulled themselves out, sated and content, Alfen had stopped shaking. He was still breathing but must have passed out at one point. 

_We should move soon, when it is dark_ , Dalmar thought lazily at her and she needed to shake her head to clear it.

_Yes, yes we should, to the southern mountains then?_

They had gone north first, and so Alfen’s family would likely send someone up here, when he didn’t return soon. Since they had no plan on returning him soon, or even ever, it would be wise to misdirect and move somewhere else they didn’t expect them.

Dalmar hummed in agreement. _Time to kidnap a Prince._


End file.
